


Can You Be Good?

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Good Boys [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Clubbing, Deputy Derek Hale, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale & Jordan Parrish Friendship, Double Penetration, Drag Queens, Face-Fucking, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jordan calls the shots, M/M, Making Out, Mention of Daddy Kink, Mentioned Laura Hale, Multi, Pining Derek Hale, Sex Toys, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Favorite, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles is a bit of a slut for attention, The Jungle (Teen Wolf), Threesome, Top Derek Hale, Top Jordan Parrish, Writer Stiles Stilinski, established relationship Stiles Stilinski/Jordan Parrish, flirty Stiles is my fav, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “Why are you here?” Derek questions his partner's boyfriend.“Waiting for my daddy, I’ll let you figure out who I’m talking about.” Stiles grins as he perches himself on top of Derek’s desk, his feet dangling off the ground as he kicks his legs out. Derek thinks this man is trying to kill him, with that smirk and those lips and those fucking fingers and hinting that he might call Parrish daddy. Derek thinks it’s best for everyone, mostly himself, if he arrest Stiles for attempted murder. He’s almost positive the Sheriff would back him up. Maybe even Parrish.“Why is my son in interrogation asking for me?” The Sheriff questions with a pained look on his face as he stand in front of his two deputies. Derek and Parrish share a look over their desks before slowly turning to the Sheriff.“What were his exact words?”Stiles is a Jordan's boyfriend who is always dropping by the station making Derek regret his life decisions. Jordan tries his best to make sure Stiles behaves, the Sheriff just wants his son to stop terrorizing his deputies. Stiles just likes to push Derek's buttons.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is any good but I've been working on it in between my other story. sorry if it sucks

Derek had been working at the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department for just over four months now. Moving back home from New York had been hard. Laura has put down roots in the big city having a husband, a baby boy and a job but Derek didn’t have anything like that. He had worked for the NYPD for three years, having to work case after case of robbery, murders, and kidnappings. It had taken a toll on the man, he loved being a cop but the city had too much evil in it.

Derek finally decided to move back to his hometown after he was shot on the job, the bullet had hit his shoulder but he was still taken off duty for months. Months that he spent finding an apartment in Beacon Hills, shipping his things across country and having long talks with the local Sheriff about coming to work for him. The move wasn’t terrible, Laura didn’t want him to leave but knew it was what he needed, she promised to visit over the holidays and told him to call her at least once a week. Once he was settled into his new apartment and had gotten all his affairs in order he had started his new job as a Sheriff’s deputy only a week after moving.

Derek enjoyed his job, the crimes around Beacon Hills were mostly drunk drivers, underage kids or petty crimes. His partner, Jordan Parrish, was a nice guy, handsome with a head of dark blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a lean, muscular body. He had a witty sense of humor and a kind smile. Parrish was around Derek’s age, Derek thought they might have went to school together but Parrish had told him he moved here after his years in the Army. Derek had asked why Beacon Hills and Parrish had just shrugged and said it was the place to be. They worked well together and got on, they were the youngest deputies at the station but were both treated with respect. Overall the move had been a blessing.

One thing Derek could really do without was Stiles. The sheriff’s son was fresh out of college and always hanging around the station. He had long limbs that flared when he spoke, light brown eyes that Derek always had to remind himself not to get lost in. His smile could light up the whole station and his soft brown hair always looked like he had just rolled out of bed. He had these long slim fingers that seemed to always have to be doing something, the man never seemed to be able to sit still for more than a few minutes and it drove Derek up the wall. He wasn’t sure if he’d rather punch the kid or kiss him, it was infuriating.

Overall the guy was a complete nightmare, bugging everyone in his sight and demanding attention. Derek did not think it was cute. No it was annoying and distracting and definitely not adorable when the man would pout his lip out at Derek when the deputy wouldn’t answer his never ending questions. Derek was not pinning, no matter what Laura said. No he wasn’t because that would be wrong, Stiles had a boyfriend who he happened to live with and who happened to occupy the desk across from Derek. So no, he was not pinning, he could find Stiles attractive just like how he found Parrish attractive, it didn’t mean anything Laura.

“Guess who got their book deal,” Derek looks up from his mountain of paperwork to see Stiles draped over his partner’s back. The man’s arms were thrown over Parrish’s shoulders so Stiles could lean in close, his full pink lips pressed against the shell of Parrish’s ear.

“Babe that’s awesome! I told you you could do it!” Parrish congrats the man, turning his head slightly to smile up at his boyfriend.

“Actually,” Stiles draws out the word as he pulls away from Parrish, only to climb in his lap a second later. “You owe me a reward if I’m not mistaken. I was thinking something sexy like-“

“Stiles, we’re not talking about that where your dad can hear.” Parrish cuts in with a quick glance to the Sheriff's office. Derek tried to stomp down the mixture of jealous and arousal as he observed the couple, trying not to let his eyes linger too long on the long line of Stiles’ neck or the way his tight fitted shirt clung to his slim body. Tried not to look at the strong, tan arms wrapped around the boy waist.

“Ugh, fine. You’re making it up to me later though, I want you to make me beg-“ Stiles voice had dropped down into a slow, sexy whispers that was doing nothing to help Derek get control of himself. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when the Sheriff walked out of his office, saw his son on top of his deputy, and pulled him off the man’s lap by the stuff of his shirt.

“What have I told you about being respectful to my deputies?” The Sheriff asks, crossing his arms over his chest as Stiles blinked up at him with fake innocence.

“I’m _always_ respectful, dad,” Stiles tells the man, his whiskey colored eyes wide, the name Bambi came to mind at the adorable face Stiles was pulling. Derek needed to get a grip.

“Uh huh, so making others uncomfortable while you sit it Parrish’s lap is _always_?” The Sheriff counters, his eyes flickering to Derek before landing back on his son. Derek really wished the Sheriff had left him out of this as he watched from the corner of his eye as Stiles tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at Derek before a small, evil, smirk started to play on his lips. Derek didn’t want to know why the boy was smiling like that, Derek had a feeling it was going to end very, very badly for him.

“Apologies and try to keep you PDA to a minimum please.” The Sheriff sighs before making his way out of the station to respond to a call. Stiles watched him leave before his eyes snapped to Derek, the smirk still on his face as he started stalking closer to Derek’s desk like a predator. Derek tried to ignore him as best he could, going back to his paperwork.

“Stiles, behave.” Parrish warns as Stiles comes to a stop in front of Derek, shooting Parrish a winning smile. Derek tries to keep his face neutral of emotions and his  eyes on his work. He though he was doing a good job until the man in front of him presses a foot to the bottom of his chair, pushing Derek back enough for the younger man to get right better his legs, cutting him off from the safety of his desk. Derek looked up and held his breath as Stiles ran a delicate pale finger down the side of Derek’s face, his head tilted to the side as he stares down at Derek with those big brown Bambi eyes.

“I’m sorry if I made you _uncomfortable_ , Deputy Hale. How can I make it up to you?” Stiles whispers, his fingers now ghosting over Derek’s stubble. Derek tried not to shiver at the touch, tried to keep his face impassive as Stiles stared down at him with that look like he knew what Derek was thinking. Like he knew Derek wanted to take him apart.

“Babe, leave Hale alone you’ve traumatized him enough.” Parrish interjects as he rifles through a stack of folders, barely sparing them a glance. Stiles hums to himself in thought, letting a finger run over Derek’s bottom lip as he does. Derek has to close his eyes, the eye contact and the soft touching too much for him to handle, he’s seconds away from pulling the other man into his lap, wanting to see his come apart, wants to hear him beg for Derek to touch him. But he shouldn’t, he _can’t_ , Stiles isn’t his to take.

“Interesting,” Stiles mutters to himself, finally letting his hand drop from Derek face. Derek lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, his eyes fluttering open when he hears the dull thump of papers hitting the ground.

“Oops, how clumsy of me.” Stiles says as he drops down to his knees to pick up the mess he had spilled onto the floor. Derek watched memorized as the man turns to Derek from his spot on the floor, his eyelashes fluttering as he held the stack of papers out towards the stunned deputy. Derek didn’t know how he was meant to think let alone speak with this man on his knees only inches in front of Derek’s spread legs. Derek was right, this was going to end very, very badly for him. His self control has never been tested like this.

“You okay, Deputy Hale?” Stiles asks in a teasing voice, his hands brushing against the man’s thigh as he hands the papers over to the silent deputy.

“Fine,” Derek grits out between his teeth, trying his best not to think about the pressure of Stiles’ hands on his body as the man stands up. _Not his boyfriend, not his boyfriend_ Derek repeated to himself.

“I’ll try to be more careful next time, can’t help it sometimes though. I once tripped and landed right in Jordan’s lap, that’s actually how we met, stumbled right into him and told him I’d be happy to sit in his lap anytime if what I was feeling under me wasn’t his gun.” Stiles informs him, grinning wider as Derek fights a blush at the man’s words. Stiles had no shame and it was doing nothing for the growing problem in his uniform pants.

“Stiles, don’t make me get the duct tape.” Parrish sighs as he comes to stand behind Stiles, his hands settling on the boy’s hips, pulling his attention away from Derek.

“Oh but that was so fun last time, had me bent-mmm” Stiles sentence was cut off by Parrish clamping a hand over the boy’s mouth. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the other man actions as he tried to pull away with no success.

“You act like I haven’t had your tongue in worst places, I’ll let go if you _behave_ , are we clear?” Parrish whispers to the man, his words just loud enough for Derek to hear. Stiles nods his head once, licking his lips when Parrish’s hand is taken away. Derek tried very hard to not think of Stiles bent of something, duct tape on his mouth as he was taken from behind-no- _not going there_.

“I’m always on my best behavior, don’t know why everyone is up my ass today.” Stiles huffs, giving his boyfriend a small glare as he turned to face him.

“You’re acting like this _because_ nothing is up your ass,” Parrish snorts with a roll of his eyes, grabbing Stiles’ hand in his own as he walks him to his side of the desk. Derek, at this point was hoping the ground would just swallow him up, maybe moving here was a mistake, he’d take dead bodies over sexually frustrating pretty boys that he can’t have any day.

“You gonna change that fact?” Stiles flirts, sitting on the corner of his boyfriend’s desk as the other man takes his seat. Jordan gives the man a smoldering look, his eyebrows raised as he speaks softly, trying not to be overheard, but sadly, Derek just isn’t having a good day and catches every word. He wonders if the universe is testing him.

“How about you go home and I’ll text you what I want you to do to yourself while you wait for me, can you do that? Can you be good for me?”

“Mmhh, when do you get off?” Stiles questions, clearing liking the idea as he squirmed in his seat. Derek tried to tune them out but knew it was really no use.

“I’ve got about an hour left, plenty of time for you to get yourself ready for me.” Parrish replies, resting a hand on the other man’s thigh and giving it a gently squeeze.

“I’ll be waiting,” Stiles promises as he stands from the desk, leaning down to give Parrish a kiss. Derek sees the boy slip his tongue into the deputy’s mouth almost immediately and tries desperately to look away, to not think about where he’d like to put his own tongue.

“I still want my reward, and I think I have the perfect idea,” Stiles whispers after he breaks the kiss, pecking Parrish on the lips once more before straightening up and turning towards Derek with that stupid evil smirk.

“Always a pleasure, Deputy Hale.”

 

***

 

It had been a almost a week since Stiles had come in to tell Parrish about his book deal and Derek wasn’t sure if he was thankful or frustrated that he hadn’t seen the man since. Parrish had apologized to Derek once Stiles had left, telling him how Stiles likes to rial people up and that he just needs someone to show him the line. Derek had told his partner it was fine, that it didn’t matter to him. He definitely did not tell his partner he had jerked off that night fantasies about Stiles getting himself ready, about Stiles on his knees between Derek’s spread legs and his desk. About Stiles’ long fingers running over his lips. About Jordan and Derek both fucking the gorgeous boy till he couldn't remember his own name. So Derek might be pining, he’s dealing with. Laura can shove it.

“I’ve been a _bad boy_ officer, I think you may have to cuff me.”

Derek isn’t dealing with it nearly as well as he lets on.

“Stiles,” Derek growls under his breath, turning to see the man smirking down at him over Derek’s shoulder. Of course Parrish had to pick now to make a coffee run, how was Derek suppose to deal with this boy without Parrish here to tell him to behave? The Sheriff was out on a call so Derek knew he wouldn’t be coming to save Derek’s ass from his incredibly, frustratingly attractive son. The boy looked like a wet dream as usual, his hair tousled, clothes clinging to every line of his body, full wet lips pulled up into that deadly smirk the boy is always wearing whenever Derek sees him.

“Ooo, that was hot, try doing it a little deeper. Put more feeling into it like you were bu-“

“Why are you here?” Derek cuts him off, doesn’t think he’ll be able to take whatever the boy has to say about Derek growling his name. He has his hands balled into fist and his teeth gritted together as he tried to get the sound of Stiles’ voice whispering in his ear to cuff him out of his mind.

“Waiting for my _daddy_ , I’ll let you figure out who I’m talking about.” Stiles grins as he perches himself on top of Derek’s desk, his feet dangling off the ground as he kicks his legs out.

Derek thinks this man is trying to kill him, with that smirk and those lips and those fucking fingers and hinting that he might call Parrish _daddy_ , yes Derek thinks it’s best for everyone, mostly himself, if he arrest Stiles for attempted murder. He’s almost positive the Sheriff would back him up. Maybe even Parrish.

 

***

 

“Hey have you seen Stiles? He said he was gonna stop by.” Parrish asks after he had handed out coffee to the waiting deputies. Derek took a sip of his cappuccino, letting the warmth roll over his tongue before he answered. It’s been a long day and his shift had barely started, he needed the caffeine.

“In interrogation,”

“...What did he do?”

“Told me he needed to be handcuffed and that he was waiting for his-um-his daddy, so I may or may not have dragged him in there and handcuffed him to the table to get him out of my hair.” Derek replies, trying not to blush. Parrish let out a deep rooted sigh like he wasn’t even surprised by his boyfriend’s actions, which, says a lot about Stiles.

“How’d he take that?”

“Told me if I was going to handcuff him to a table in an empty room I could at least bend him over it first.”

“I’d apologize but he’s just going to do it again,” Parrish sighs, running a hand over his hair as he sits down heavily in his chair.

“Could always leave him in there.”

 

***

 

“Why is my son in interrogation asking for me?” The Sheriff questions with a pained look on his face as he stand in front of his two deputies. Derek and Parrish share a look over their desks before slowly turning to the Sheriff.

“What were his exact words?”

 

***

 

They let Stiles out at the end of their shift, the boy glaring at the pair of them as Derek uncuffs him from the table.

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Parrish tells the man, watching Stiles rub at his wrist gently.

“Oh I learned a few things,” Stiles hums, that smirk that Derek has come to know only brings trouble sliding onto the boy’s lips. “Like how Deputy Hale here needs to come out with us tonight, he’s wound a little tight, think he needs to let out some steam.”

“No,” Derek grunts in reply, packing his handcuffs back into his belt.

“See? He’s such a grouch, bet he wouldn’t know a good time if it bit him on the ass.” Stiles states as he takes a small step closer to the deputy, his fingers dancing over Derek’s shoulder and down his chest, his words sugary sweet. “Gonna prove me right? Or are you hoping it all comes back to bit _me_ in the ass? Because let me tell ya, I don’t let just _anyone_ do that to me.”

Derek glances at Parrish who is just watching the two of them with a small smile playing on his lips, leaning back against the wall like this is an everyday thing, which with Stiles, it probably was. He raises his eyebrows at his partner in silent question, wondering if he was really okay with this. Parrish gave him a small nod, tilting his head to the side to tell the man to answer Stiles.

“Fine, where are we going?”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “J says if I ask nicely I can have both of you, what do you say Der? Wanna come back to ours? Gonna let me beg as you take me from behind? Bet I could take both of you, let you stretch me out so nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the smut, enjoy!

Derek had been to Jungle a few times before when he was younger and had just figuring out that he may or may not like guys, back then he was armed with his fake ID and innocence. Now he had a face full of scruff and a body his younger self could only dream of as he walked into the club. Derek was tempted to try and get someone back to his apartment tonight but knew if Stiles was here he would only have eyes for the boy, there was no point trying to pick someone up.

It was a big club, high ceilings, a large bar in the middle of the room. Half dressed men dancing on each other with flashing lights illuminating the otherwise dark room. Derek isn’t entirely sure why he had agreed to come, (Stiles, of course it was Stiles) but he had put on his pair of tightest black jeans and a light blue v-neck Henley, opting to leave his leather jacket in his car knowing it would be too hot in the club to need it. Parrish had said they would meet him here at 10 so Derek went to the bar and ordered himself a shot and a whiskey, knowing he was going to need it if he was meant to spend the whole night watching Stiles dancing all over everyone and not be able to touch. It was going to be a long night, he was sure of it.

After drowning his shot and finishing off his whiskey he signaled the bartender for another round, checking his surroundings for any sign of the couple. When his drinks were set down his eyes finally landed on the pair. Parrish was wearing a white tight fitted t-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans while Stiles was sporting a dark red button down that was almost completely undone along with the tightest pair of jeans Derek had ever seen highlighting the boy's perky ass. Derek was regretting letting him out of interrogation, the boy should be _illegal_.

Derek knocked back his second shot and grabbed his whiskey in hand before making his way over to the couple. Stiles was talking to a group of drag queens excitedly while Parrish stood behind him with a fond smile on his face. As Derek got closer he saw the moment Stiles had caught sight of him, the boy’s already wide smile turning blinding as Derek stopped in front of the group.

“ _Deputy Hale_ , looking hot! Though I do have to say I prefer the uniform,”

“Kinky,” One of the drag queens smirk, wiggling their over dramatic eyebrows at Stiles who grinned back devilishly.

“Oh you don’t know the half of it, he handcuffed me to a table today after I told him-“

“Babe, stop trying to embarrass Derek and let's go find a table.” Parrish says with a shake of his head, letting his hand slide down to hold the other man’s, leading the group to an open table while two of the drag queens disappear shouting that they were going to get drinks for them. Parrish dragged Stiles into the booth first, much to the boy’s displeasure before getting in next to him, leaving room for Derek on Parrish’s other side.

“-Don’t need you-in his lap-before we-start-“ Parrish whispers to Stiles, Derek was only able to catch a few words of the conversation but knew his cheeks were probably flushed red and he tried to hide it as he threw back the rest of his drink, letting the burn in his throat soothe the tension in his body as the alcohol ran through his blood. The drag queens that went to get drinks came back with their hands full, passing out drinks to the table before squeezing into the other side of the booth with their friends.

“So Sugar, gonna strip tease for us again?” One of the queens asks Stiles, the boy smirking as he threw back a shot of tequila.

“If you’re lucky, J said I have to be on my _best_ behavior tonight since _Derek_ was nice enough to join us tonight.” Stiles informs them, rolling his eyes as he steals Jordan’s shot.

“Honestly, like I’m not an angel sent to grace you all with my presents.” Stiles huffs before tipping back the shot and placing the glass on the table with a small thud. “I wanna dance.”

Before anyone could respond Stiles was wiggling out of his seat and under the table. Derek had to stop himself from doing something stupid like kicking the boy or pulling him closer when his hand rubbed over Derek’s inner thigh as he crawled out. Stiles sent them one last devilish grin before making his way to the dance floor, staying on the outskirts of the floor so he was still in view of the table.

“Oh honey, you better go get your boy before someone tries to snatch him up again.” One of the queen say with a fond shake of their head. Jordan sighs like he knows it will happen if he doesn’t go out there, and with how delicious Stiles looks right now he can’t blame anyone in the club for wanting a chance with the gorgeous boy.

“Come on,” Jordan nugs Derek’s shoulder lightly to get him to move. Derek stands up to let him out, is about to sit back down before Jordan grabs him by the bicep.

“Oh no, if you don’t come willingly he’s gonna make a scene and drag your ass out there. I’m gonna save everyone the trouble.”

Before Derek could protest he’s being bodily drag across the dance floor to where Stiles has his eyes closed and his head tipped back, his hips moving in an enchanting rhythm. Jordan lets go of Derek’s arm once they stop in front of Stiles, sliding up behind the man till he was pressed against Stiles’ back, his hands running under the boy’s shirt and his lips ghosting over the pale skin of Stiles’ long neck.

“Mmm, did you bring my favorite deputy?” Stiles asks over the blaring music, letting his eyes cracking open to take in Derek standing in front of him. “You _did_ , come on Der, dance with me.”

Derek stood frozen at the words, not sure what was going on and if he should indulge in it or not. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to. Wanted to feel the man’s body pressed against his, wanted to run his fingers through his messing hair, play with those long fingers that haunted his dream. Taste those inviting lips. But Stiles wasn’t his and Derek was afraid if he got to close he’d crumble.

“Come on Der, he only bites if you ask nicely.” Jordan speaks up, smiling encouragingly at his partner. Derek resolve finally breaks, he has _permission_ to touch now, that if Jordan is asking him then it really is okay. _He’s allowed to touch_. Stiles had one hand tangled in Jordan’s hair while the other reaches out to wrap around Derek’s neck, pulling their bodies flushed together as Stiles grinds his hips forward, Derek’s hands shooting out to hold the boy’s hips in place, right above Jordan’s.

“Course you listen to J, I’ve been baiting you for weeks and that’s what finally breaks you.” Stiles whispers into his ear, the heat from their bodies causing sweat to drip down the side of Stiles’ neck, Derek watches as it slowly trickles down the pale flesh before ducking his head down and licking the offending skin like he’s been dreaming about for weeks. And god is it even better than he thought, the boy moans right in Derek’s ear, his hips pressing forward against Derek’s growing erection before pushing back against Jordan. His head tilted back against the blonde’s shoulder, allowing Derek better access to the boy’s neck. Derek starts kissing up the side of the man’s neck, nibbling on the delicate skin, his hands roaming over Stiles’ side. Derek thinks he can die happy now.

“Oh fuck, knew you’d be good at this, been waiting for you to just touch me already. But you were being such a good boy, wouldn’t touch without permission no matter how much I teased you.” Stiles groans as Derek sucks a red mark into the side of his neck, letting his tongue run over the broken skin as Stiles’ words vibrate his vocal cords. “J thought I was being mean, teasing you all the time without doing anything about it. Until I told him I _wanted_ to do something about it and he said if you played by the rules, I could. And you did so _good_ , better than he had hoped.” Stiles rambles on, lifting his head up to look Derek in the eyes when he pulls away. Derek can barely make out the color of Stiles’ eyes his pupils are blown so wide. Can feel the outline of the man’s hard cock rubbing against his own.

“J says if I ask nicely I can have both of you, what do you say Der? Wanna come back to ours? Gonna let me beg as you take me from behind? Bet I could take both of you, let you stretch me out so nicely.”

“Stiles,” Jordan moans, speaking up for the first time since he had given permission for Derek to touch. Now Stiles was asking if he wanted to fuck him, if he wanted to help Jordan take him at the same time and fuck if that didn’t have him throbbing in his trousers. He wanted it so bad.

“Would you do that for me? Let me take both of you at the same time? Could make it so good for both of you. Please, please want it so bad.” Stiles begs, his voice practical a purr as he kissed the side of Jordan's jaw between words.

“Derek?” Jordan asks, meeting the man’s eye over Stiles’ shoulder. Derek bites his lip, looking between the two men before nodding his head once. He didn’t think he could stop himself now if he wanted to.

“Let get you home babe, we’re gonna give you what you need,”

***

They took Jordan’s car back to the couple’s house, the blonde driving while Derek had climbed into the back seat, surprised when Stiles followed in after him. Stiles was leaning over the center council before the door was even closed, his tight little ass right in front of Derek’s face, making the man hold in a groan at the delicious sight. God he wanted to wreak him.

“Can I? Please?” Stiles whispers to his boyfriend, no doubt giving the man those damn Bambi eyes as he leaned in closer to the other man.

“Yah baby, you can. Keep your clothes on till we get home though, your dad’s on patrol tonight and I’m not explaining this to him.” Jordan replies, giving the boy a quick kiss on the lips before starting the car. Stiles grinned happily at the man before wiggling himself backwards. Derek blinked, trying to clear his head only to get a lap full of Stiles the next second.

“Hi,” Stiles grins, his arms snaking around Derek’s shoulders, his legs straddling Derek’s lap.

“Hi,” Derek breaths out, his eye flicking to the man’s whiskey colored eyes and down to his sinfully full lips.

“How long have you wanted me?” Stiles asks softly, his fingers running over the short hair on the back of Derek’s neck, his face just inches from the young deputy’s.

“Since the first day,” Derek admits, his voice just barely a whisper as he inhaled sharply, his hands moving to grip the boy’s waist. God he had wanted Stiles since he had first saw him come into the station. Couldn’t take his eyes off him since, and now he was finally going to be able to take him. Derek kinda wanted to pinch himself to see if this was a real or not.

“Yah? Bet you’ve been dreaming about this haven’t you?” Stiles hums, his lips ghosting against Derek’s own as he spoke.

“Stiles, stop teasing.” Jordan orders from the front seat, glancing at the two in the rear view mirror.

“Always spoiling my fun,” Stiles sighs dramatically before pressing closes, finally closing the last shred of distance between their lips. Derek groaned into the other man’s mouth, letting Stiles’ tongue dart in to taste the whiskey on his breath, his hands lowering to grab handfuls of the too tempting ass. Stiles rolled his hips, brushing their erections together as Derek squeezed his ass, moaning as their tongues darted together. Derek was in heaven, there was no other explanation.

Derek doesn’t know how long they kissed for before Jordan speaks, his thoughts were all tangled with _StilesStilesStiles_.

“We’re here, c’mon you two,”

Stiles broke away at the words, causing Derek to whine pitifully as his eyes cracked open, the other man smirking down at him as his chest heaved slightly.

“C’mon Der, don’t you wanna get in me?” Stiles whispers leaning in to peck the man’s open mouth before climbing out of the car and into Jordan’s arms, Derek watched the two kiss heatedly as Derek stepped out of the car. He had to adjust himself slightly, his jeans feeling uncomfortable tight from the makeout session and now from watching the two men in front of him. Definitely heaven.

“Why don’t you go inside and get some water set up for after, I’m gonna talk to Derek real quick.” Jordan tells the boy when they had finally broken apart, getting a small nod and a quick kiss in return.

“Don’t keep me waiting or I might start without you two.” Stiles warns, throwing Derek a wink before bouncing into the house.

“I just want to make sure you’re really okay with this. I know Stiles can be a lot to handle, I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Derek had to fight the urge to laugh out loud, he wanted this more than he needed air.

“I don’t feel pressured, but, are you? I mean, are you really okay with this?” Derek had to ask, had to know they were all on the same page. He still had to work with Jordan and he didn’t want any bad blood between them. His friendship with the deputy meant a lot to him, he couldn't jeopardize that.

“Stiles and I talked about it, as long as you listen to me we’re all good. Looking forward to it if I’m honest. He’s not the only one who’s been wondering what you’re like in bed.” Jordan winks, his eyes trailing over Derek’s body slowly. Derek tried to keep the flush of his cheeks down, taking a step closer to his fellow deputy. His focus was always on Stiles but Derek could admit he’s thought of the three of them together like this, was just as curious as the couple.

“So, I just have to listen to you?” Derek asks softly as he stepped into Jordan’s space, one of his hands resting on the man’s hip lightly.

“Yah, can you take directions, you’ve been doing good so far, think you can keep it up? Can you be good for me?” Jordan questions, his breathing hot against Derek’s skin, their faces just inches apart.

“I can be good,” Derek promises, letting his hand sneak under the fabric of Jordan’s shirt, running his fingers over the warm skin.

“He likes it rough you know, so don’t be afraid to really give it to him. He’s mouthy but you know that, so I want you to keep his mouth occupied while I open him up. I wanna ruin him, don’t want him to be able to walk straight afterwards. He’s allowed to come, but he has to beg for it. I don’t want you to come till we’re both inside him. Got it?”

“Got it,”

“Good boy,” Jordan nods with a smile before pressing their lips together in a quick, dirty kiss.

“C’mon, don’t wanna keep him waiting.”

 

***

“You took too long,” Stiles states as the two men enter the bedroom, the boy had already shed his clothes, leaving him naked amongst the bed sheets with a hand rubbing over his cock slowly. Derek couldn’t help but drink in the sight of the boy, his eyes running over every inch of the pale skin hungrily.

“Didn’t say you could touch yourself Stiles,” At Jordan’s words the boy’s hand froze before slowly moving way, his cock laying heavy against his hip.

“Help Derek get undressed then get on the bed, hands and knees.” Jordan orders as he strips off his own shirt and tosses it into the corner before making his way over to the closet.

“Yes _sir_ ,” Stiles purrs, standing from the bed and heading straight for Derek. Stiles’ eyes were running over Derek’s muscular frame the same way Jordan’s had outside, sending a shiver down Derek’s spine as the naked man reached for the hem of Derek’s shirt, tugging the fabric up until Derek lifted his arms high enough for the material to be pulled off, leaving his chest bare.

“Next time you’ll have to bring your handcuffs,” Stiles whispers as his hands ran over the hard muscles of Derek’s chest, trailing down the dark line of hair that disappeared under the man’s jeans. Derek tried not to think too hard about the promise of next time, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he gets to do this at all. Stiles smiles up at him, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he pops the button of Derek’s jeans open swiftly. Derek tore his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him to see Jordan placing a bottle of lube, a thin blue vibrator and a decent sized purple butt plug onto the nightstand. The man’s pants had been discarded leaving him in a pair of tight black briefs, the outline of his cock leaving nothing to the imagination. Stiles’ hands were working Derek’s own jeans and boxers down his legs, leaving the man bare in the middle of the room, his cock pressed against his stomach.

“Can’t wait to get that inside me,” Stiles breaths, his eyes lingering on Derek’s cock for a minute before he gave Derek a wink and turned to get on the bed as instructed. His ass on full display, making Derek’s dick twist at the sight.

“Gonna open you up while you let Derek use that pretty little mouth of yours. Gonna take you apart so well baby,” Jordan tells the boy softly as he kneels behind the boy, rubbing a hand over the smooth skin of the boy’s ass. Jordan twisted his head around to nod at his fellow deputy, letting him know it was okay to join the couple on the bed. Derek walked slowly over, his eyes not leaving the two as he crawled towards the head of the bed. Stiles lifted his head as Derek settled in front of him, licking his lips, coating them in a thin layer of saliva before opening his mouth in invitation. Derek lets out a small groan at the sight, sitting up on his knees and wrapping a hand around himself before slowly feeding his length into the boy’s waiting mouth. Stiles hums in pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut as Derek pushes in further, the boy’s hot mouth encircling him perfectly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek curses when Stiles starts to suck enthusiastically on the hard cock in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing out as he takes Derek deeper.

“You can fuck his mouth, he’s a bit of a slut for it.” Jordan mutters as he lubes up a few fingers, smearing some over the boy’s entrance. Derek moans at the man’s words, one of his hands coming up to grab a fist full of the soft brown hair, the other wrapping around the base of the boy’s throat. Derek lets himself go after that, holding Stiles’ head in place as he fucks his cock into the boy’s mouth, hitting the back of the boy’s throat on every push forward, listening to the soft choking sounds that were music to his ears. Derek sees Jordan slide a finger into the boy, hears Stiles suck in a harsh breath though his nose when he quickly adds a second and starts to fuck the boy with them quickly.

“Opened up so nicely for me, still loose from when I fucked you before we left. So good baby, such a good boy.” Jordan praises, he free hand running over the boy’s hip as Stiles tries to push back onto the fingers inside of himself without interrupting Derek’s movements.

“Ah ah, stay still for us baby, gonna take care of you.” Jordan promises, slipping a third finger inside of the boy. Derek was trying to hold himself back from coming already, wasn’t sure how he was going to stop himself from coming down the boy’s throat. The boy’s mouth was made for sucking cock.

“Jordan, fuck I-” Derek stutters out, his knuckles white from how hard he was gripping the boy’s hair.

“Yah he’s good at that isn’t he,” Jordan hums, pressing his fingers in harder, earning a low moan from the boy. Derek cursed into the air, freezing his movements to try and gain some control, his cock buried in the boy’s throat making Stiles’ eyes water.

“You can pull out,” Jordan tells the man, pulling his fingers out of the boy slowly. Derek lets out a deep breath as he draws his cock out of Stiles’ mouth, the boy gasping for a air, his puffy red lips shining with spit.

“Turn over for me baby,” Jordan instructs tapping the boy’s hip to get him moving. Stiles falls onto his back heavily as Jordan waves Derek towards him. “Want you to get him relaxed, play with him while I get him ready for the both of us.”

Derek nods his head once as Jordan grabs a hold of Stiles’ legs, spreading them open wide so he can get between them easily. The boy’s asshole was slick with lube, clenching around nothing as Jordan ran a lube covered hand over himself quickly before lining himself up. Stiles was looking at the pair with dark hooded eyes, his arms raised above his head fisting the sheets tightly. He looked beautiful, the long line of his body stretched, his wet mouth parted open as Jordan pushed into the tight heat of his body.

“Fuck,” Stiles breaths out sharply, Jordan bottoming out in one quick move. Derek watched in fascination, his hand moving on it own account to the smooth skin of Stiles’ stomach, letting his fingers trial down to the boy’s erection. Taking it in hand and feeling it twist in his grip. Derek’s free hand finds Stiles’ perky nipple, rolling the bud between the pads of his fingers and tugging harshly, Derek drinking in the soft groan the boy lets slip out just as Jordan starts to thrust in a slow, teasing pace. Derek tightens his grip on the boy as he moves his hand up and down, picking up speed quickly, the boy already leaking precome into his hand.

“So tight baby, can’t wait to see how you feel with two cocks inside of you. Gonna wreck your ass. You’re gonna let us come inside you aren’t you? Let us fill you up nice and full, plug you up afterwards so you can keep it all inside like I know you love.” Jordan pants softly, his hips grinding into the boy’s ass hard making Stiles whimper in pleasure.

“Please, please want it so bad, so hard just thinking about it. _Want_ i _t._ ” Stiles whines desperately, Derek’s hand on his cock speeding up with every word until Stiles is squirming on the bed.

“You wanna come for Derek baby? Gonna let him see how much you want it?” Jordan asks as his hands run over the creamy skin of the boy’s thighs. Stiles nods his head fast, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as his eyes rolled back in his head. “Go ahead babe, come for us.”

Stiles let a small sob as he came into Derek’s hand, the man helping him ride through it till the boy was whimpering at the sensitivity of his softening dick.

“Hand me the vibrator,” Jordan orders softly to Derek, nodding to the nightstand. Derek lets go of Stiles and reaches over to grab the blue toy. Jordan took it from his hand with a grin as his hips came to a stop, his cock buried deep inside the slightly panting boy under him.

“One more thing,” Jordan breaths out, his free hand wrapping around the back of Derek’s neck and pulling the man to him till their lips clashed together in a filthy kiss full of tongue, hot breath and biting.

“ _Christ_ , that’s even hotter than I expected.” Stiles moans as he watches the two men above him, one of Derek’s hand buried in Jordan’s short hair while the other latched onto the man’s hip. Jordan broke the kiss with a light chuckle, his blue eyes dark with lust as they met Derek’s own.

“Gonna need your help with this next part.”

“Anything,” Derek nods, his hands still on the other man’s heated skin.

“Need you to lay down with Stiles in your lap so you can help me open him up more.”

“Okay,” Derek pulls away from the man reluctantly, his cock head red and beads of precome pooling at the tip as he moves to do as he told, lifting Stiles up enough to get under him. Derek wraps one arm around the boy’s waist as Jordan coats the vibrator in lube before handing it to off. Stiles’ body was warm against his own, his breathing steady as Jordan pulled the boy’s legs up to throw over his shoulder, his cock still buried in the boy’s ass. Derek flicked on the vibrator before reaching underneath the boy to position the tip of the toy at Stiles’ entrance. Stiles shuddered at the first touch of the cool silicone against his skin, his head resting on Derek’s shoulder. The boy’s breathing was hot on the man’s skin, making Derek’s trapped cock twist. Stiles starts to lazily lick and bite over the column of Derek’s throat as the man pressed the tip of the vibrator into Stiles, the boy’s breathing hitching and his teeth lacking onto the man's neck as Derek swiftly slide the toy alongside Jordan’s cock.

“Fucking shit, _nghhh_ ,” Stiles groans softly as they let him adjust to the new sensation, his breathing picking up quickly.

“Turn it up,” Jordan grunts to Derek, the couple groaning in-sync when Derek does.

“I’m gonna move now baby, get you used to it.” Jordan tells the boy, getting a small nod in return before pulling back, pushing back in gently before repeating the motion. Stiles was sucking a mark onto Derek’s neck to distract himself, his teeth nibbling on the skin shakily as his boyfriend fucked into him.

“I’m ready, please want to feel you both.” Stiles pleads after a few minutes, pulling away from the marks he had been leaving on Derek.

“Alright baby, gonna give it to you.” Jordan promises as he nods at Derek to take the vibrator out. Derek does, switching the toy off and tossing it to the side. Jordan grabs the bottle of lube, pouring more onto his own hand and reaching down to grasp Derek’s dick as the man positioned himself. Derek groans at the feeling, too much and not enough all at once.

“Please,” Stiles begs brokenly, his cock fully hard again as his eyes locking onto his boyfriend’s, Jordan smiles down at the boy placing a kiss to Stiles’ ankle lovingly.

“Okay baby, okay,”

Jordan helped guide Derek to the boy’s entrance, Derek arms caging the boy in place so he wouldn’t squirm as Derek pressed forward, his eyes squeezed shut as his pushed past the first ring of muscles. The pressure combined with the heat had Derek biting down on Stiles’s shoulder, the boy in his arms whimpering and whining as Derek slowly bottomed out. All three of the men were panting now, trying to adjust to the feeling.

“ _Move_ , need more I-” Stiles cut off with a whine, wiggling in Derek’s hold as the man kissed the side of his head in comfort, letting his lips linger. Jordan nods once before he starts to thrust into the boy, his pace slow at first until Stiles starts to moan loudly in the otherwise silent room, the man’s thrust picking up speed with each new sound spilling from the boy. Derek mouths the skin on Stiles’ shoulder, trying to keep himself from coming as Jordan’s dick dragged against his own, sending delicious friction over his throbbing member.

“God baby, wish you could see yourself, taking two cocks at once and moaning like a slut the whole time. So perfect, can’t wait to see what else you’ll let us do to you.” Jordan groans as he fucks the boy harder, a small layer of sweat coating the man’s muscular body.

“Anything, _everything_ , just-please so close.” Stiles moans, his cock laying untouched against his stomach.

“Yah? Gonna be a good boy and ask Derek nicely if he’ll come back to play? But who could say no to this ass, right? Or that mouth, why don’t you put it to use, ask Derek if you can come, baby.”

“Please Der, please can I come, been so good, taking you so well- _please_ -wanna come for you.” Stiles begs the man, turning his head to whisper the words into Derek’s ear. Derek moans at the words, his cock twisting inside the boy.

“Yah, yah come for me Stiles, wanna see you make a mess of yourself.”

Stiles cries out as he comes, shaking uncontrollably through his orgasm, Derek following right behind him. Jordan grunts as Derek comes, his hips stuttering a few times as he watches the two men fall apart before he’s pushed over the edge himself, adding to the mess inside Stiles’ ass before pulling out gently, Derek doing the same. Stiles whines at the loss, Jordan shushing his gently as he grabs the butt plug from the nightstand and slips it inside the boy so none of the come falls out of his ass.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jordan gasps as he collapses next to Derek, their shoulders touching. Stiles grumbles intelligently as he rolls over onto his stomach so he was laying over top of the two men, his arm thrown over Jordan’s chest and his face pressed into Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome to stay, if you want,” Jordan whispers to Derek after a few minutes of the three of them getting their breathing back under control. Derek opens his eyes and turns to the blonde who is smiling openly at him. Derek casts a quick look down at the half asleep boy on top of him, the boy’s mouth parted open as he breathes deeply through his mouth, his face soft in his relax state. Derek lifts his eyes back up to his partner, taking in the inviting smile and the kind eyes. It feels like a lot more than just an invitation to stay the night, it feel like a promise of what’s to come. Of what they could have.

“Yah, I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about a prequel of Jordan and Stiles getting together or a squeal of the three of them exploring a three way relationship let me know which one you'd like to see

**Author's Note:**

> gonna post the second half once I finish writing it, haven't wrote smut in a long ass time so it's kinda slow going right now, I'll update soon, thank you for reading!


End file.
